Liscense Madness
by SabakuNoTenshi
Summary: YugixSeto one shot. Not a songfic, but inspired by the song Animals by Nickelback. Yugi's a little crazy.. Seto's got a pretty car.. Lime. CoWritten with Clipsy ! Aka EclipseTwilight, or DreamsRemorse


His license finally came back to him in the mail and he couldn't have been more psyched. He'd missed it. It was stupid to think a kid his age with a car like he had access to wasn't going to speed. Oh, Yugi knew the damn thing would get suspended again, but he couldn't care less.

It had just been too damn long since he'd been joy riding.

A sly smirk played on his lips as he grabbed his jacket and headed out. Kaiba Mansion would be his first stop, and god he couldn't wait to get there. That cherry red '99 Mustang would be waiting for him. He could groan just at the thought of it. He didn't even know if it was the car he liked, or the story he'd been told of how it got to be in his boyfriends possession.

Those goons Kaiba called guards were winked at as he strolled in, them turning a blind eye to him. A well fucked boss, was a boss that didn't yell even half as much, and Yugi Mutou was always allowed to come in and out of the mansion as he pleased when they caught on to this.

A person could have thought them blind, at the lack of expression on their faces when a red blur streaked by squealing loudly and going fast enough to leave tire tracks black on the driveway as it headed towards the KaibaCorp. building.

You'd think he'd have Kaiba's private number, by how often they've done this routine together, but Yugi still has to call Directory on his cell phone in order to get put through countless secretaries before the other teen finally picks up. But even that doesn't bother him. The mustang.. he's considering naming her .. is purring so nicely as he speeds along that nothing can bother him. Laughter bubbles out of him as he narrowly misses a collision, and amethyst eyes almost get as bright as they once were a long time ago, when his car is cursed at, people in his rearview mirror angrily shaking a fist at it.

" Seto.. tell me you can get out of whatever your doing.. my license came back today.. I got the car.. " He trails off, the other will know what he means, what he wants.

"I can tell you have the car. I heard someone yelling. How fast are you going and did you almost wreck that?"

He has to ask. Of course he doesn't want that car wrecked, it was the only one he'd gotten for free! The store owner hadn't come after him for the money for the car when he'd driven off with it, even though they knew who he was. Looking back into the packed conference room, which he'd just stepped out of in order to answer his phone, he shook his head, even though Yugi couldn't see it.

"Iie, I'm in a meeting, it's important."

"It's not wrecked.. "

He just sighs. Kaiba has to be dealing with share holders to be in such a mood. Not that it's going to stop him, it just makes him plot as he hangs up the phone on the others questions without bothering to answer. He's double parked in front of the KC towers in minutes, putting the car in park but leaving the engine running as he storms in past those glass doors. Purple eyes are narrowed, lips set into a firm line, and no one even considers stopping him as he demands to know what floor Seto Kaiba is on. No one withholds information either. Their rivalry is legendary after all, everyone's on the edge of their seats, thinking they're going to get to see some of that famous dueling action. Of course, he's not one to disappoint, they get their show even if its not exactly a full out duel.

" Seto Kaiba !" He shouts, pushing open the door to the room the meeting is going on in. " We settle this today ! Right now you coward ! I will **not **let you hide behind petty office work. I will not wait !"

No matter the years that have passed, he has never mastered a glare like Kaiba, or his long gone Other, but that doesn't mean an angry Yugi Mutou isn't one to be taken seriously. The gasps all around him make it so hard to stay serious and he wants to give in to a fit of laughter, but if he does, he'll never get Kaiba out of here. Instead he turns his back to them all, and starts striding back towards the elevator. " Let's go. "

Of course it's a share holders meeting, it's the one thing he hates above all else. He can deal with workers shoving their work into his lap to do, but he _can not_ stand share holders meetings! All he really should have to do is say 'you're making money' and leave it at that. It's obvious his company is doing well seeing as they are getting large amounts of money, right! Then why did he need to waste his time with these things? It was like telling a person that their hair was blond when they should be able to see it for themselves !

Glaring at his phone when Yugi hung up he snapped it shut and stormed back into the conference room like he was a god, and in this room he was! Yes he liked a good power trip once in awhile, ok all the time. He had just sat down and started going over projections, again, when his doors were slammed open and seeing who it was he stood up, ignoring his chair clattering to the floor harshly as he fixed a glare on the smaller teen as he was challenged, though he knew it was no challenge.

"I'll show you who's a coward! I will defeat you!" As that was said he made his way around the large meeting table and toward the smaller duelist glare still firmly in place.

"Let's go." He agreed. Of course Yugi had not gotten his glare down, and he doubted he ever would but still he even knew not to piss Yugi off. Ever since he'd lost his other the boy had become quite the aggressive boy and with quite a temper too.

The murmurs that started up had him dying to laugh, and he _did_ laugh once they were alone in the elevator, heading downstairs. For something that hadn't been planned in the slightest, their little stunt was pulled off quite nicely. It's hard to fix another angry look on his face as they finally get down to the ground floor, but they've still got a whole lobby to cross and appearances have to be kept up. For now at least. The car is right out front, and just as soon as they can get in it, that shit can stop, and they can get back to themselves. This time, as he gets into the drivers seat, Yugi _does_ groan. He loves this damn mustang. More than he cares for the boy climbing in the other side, but put them together, and he's got a slice of heaven. Gears are shifted, and they're off, all squealing tires and blaring music. They don't even have a place to go, but anywhere will be better than the holes they're stuck in day after day. The road they're on is a straightaway and Yugi only keeps one eye on the road as he turns to Seto, no pretenses between them any more, and pulls him into a hard kiss, one hand on the back of his neck, the other on the steering wheel. It's been too long.. first spot he finds to park in, he's dragging the other boy into the backseat.

Seto had been ready to laugh in the elevator at too, at the stunt the other had pulled but he'd had to hold back from doing so since if he did that he'd run the risk of being caught, if someone had the elevator stop on another floor and the doors opened. Glaring at those in the lobby and barking out orders about canceling everything for the day, he had a dueling title to win back he headed out to HIS car with Yugi and got in the passenger side seat. He didn't know why he let that brat dive HIS car but he did. As they took off, he relaxed, despite the speed the other was going at. He lets himself be pulled in for a hard kiss and returns it, deepening it as his lips part and his tongue presses to enter the others mouth. It wasn't a susprise what happened next when Yugi found an empty parking lot and parked the car. Willingly moving into the back seat he was already undoing his pants and untucking his shirt.

The train tracks have been unused for years now, new routes having rendered this particular line useless except for being a make-out spot at night for any couple with a car. In the day though, it's deadly empty, perfect for the two pseudo-celebrities tangled up and grinding against each other in the back of the mustang Yugi still has to name.

" _Fuck_ Seto.."

That shirt is hastily unbuttoned, and pushed open, the lightly toned chest revealed, showered with licks and kisses. They've got an hour.. two at the most, for this little escape, but the stolen time is just enough to keep them sane. A quick fuck.. ten minutes of a comfortable silence after as they're still all tangled up.. it's all they have, but it's better than nothing. One duel too many.. and Yugi'll snap.. just one more overly long day at the office.. and Kaiba will be just as gone.. he knows it. It's hard to see the way out of the never-ending cycle that sucks away at them.. but these interludes hold them together in the meantime.

" Take it off.. all of it.. "He's leaning in to the front of the car, making a mess out of the glove compartment, but he's got the tube of lube when he gets back to Seto, groaning at the sight of him, those leather pants he's got on uncomfortably tight.

It was a good thing they'd found a place this secluded, it worked well for them since they were never here at night. At night, the few nights they were together, it was at Seto's place and those were few and far between, unfortunately. Grinding into the other every time Yugi moves against him he whimpers and whines when the other stops and moves away, though he knows what Yugi is going to be getting from the front of the car.

While Yugi was busy getting them the lubricant, he was quick to strip himself naked and lay himself out waiting for Yugi to get back to him. Already he was running one hand up and down his right inner thigh teasingly, whether it was for his pleasure or to arouse Yugi he'd never tell.

Yugi just rolls his eyes at the display, pushing Seto's hand away as he wraps a slick hand around his cock, stroking fast.

" .. missed you.."

Actual conversation between them is rare. Anything the other needs to know is usually panted out between rounds of fucking. Other than that really.. words don't exist. The tube of slick stuff gets away from him, but he doesn't care, it's served its purpose, he's got two fingers buried in the others body .. and that's when a flash of light blinds him.

" .. what the fuck ! "

The naked body under him is forgotten as Yugi blinks away spotty vision, trying to glare at whatever just put a stop to the one thing he's been wanting ...needing..

"Damn it !"

He's sitting up, pulling back from Seto completely. mind making him dizzy with the thoughts of what this means.

Azure eyes had already fallen mostly closed as he was pressing against Yugi's slick fingers while thrusting up in time with Yugi's stroking hand.

"God...missed you...too."

Of course words are panted out and if there was a conversation it was during that time of lull right after having sex when everything was hazy and pleasant. The flash caught his attention and caused his eyes to open wide.

"Nani yo!" Pulling up he pulled away from Yugi and winced when two slick fingers left him but right now there were more important things like handing Yugi his coat while he slipped on his own and closed it fully, something he never did.

"What the fuck is going on!"

Yugi's mostly dressed, but he's wiping his hands clean of lubricant, head bowed as more pictures are snapped.- Paparazzi.. I know him.. he follows me around at the tournaments. - There isn't a single interesting thing in his life, except _this_. These secret meetings are the one thing he has, the one thing he doesn't share, but it seems that even if he doesn't offer it up, it's going to get taken from him anyway. Yugi thinks he knows what's going to happen before any of it actually comes true, and he winces, amethyst eyes shut tight. Damn it. This is it .. Kaiba will never let him steal him away again. No more joyrides.. back to the normal routine.. no more breaks. He doesn't bother worrying about it getting out.. he just figures Kaiba will have those pictures disappeared .. the story never published.. but it's the thought of having his one coping mechanism taken away that has him punching the back of the leather seat in front of him.

"Fuck.. "

"Yugi..." He called once, glad for the rolled up windows and locked doors so they couldn't be heard if they spoke low enough. "Either we continue and give them a show and I shut them up after wards or we don't do anything, take off and find somewhere else, continue and I shut them up later. Take your pick." He wasn't giving up what they had, it helped them both and they both needed it and he had gotten a bit attached to Yugi, ok really attatched. He'd have to deal with the press later but he wanted to know how they had been found and followed even! "How did they track us?" He asked looking around. He knew Yugi wouldn't know but he had to ask it, it was the main thing on his mind as he kept his voice down so he couldn't be heard.

At the sound of his name he opens his eyes, but he can't bring himself to look up right away. Still playing psychic, he just predicts that Kaiba is about to give him the official KaibaCorp. contract-ending speech. Which is why, when he doesn't get it, he turns to stare at the taller teen as though he's speaking a foreign language. God.. even after everything.. it doesn't take much if anything at all to have hope spark inside him. He'll never change.. not really, somewhere deep inside he's still the same

kid who believes in happily ever after. But over the years.. he _has_ learned.. happily ever after only comes if you hold it down and choke it into submission. The soul of the Pharaoh that lived within him may be gone, but let it never be said that his _darkness_ was gone. That shit seeps through everything, taints it all... warps it.. warps _him_. You can't share your mind with a murderer and not pick up a trick or two. The change that comes over Yugi in that moment doesn't lengthen his limbs, or slant his eyes, but it's there all the same. Seto is thrown his pants, before Yugi's scrambling back into the drivers seat. The idiot photographer in front of the car is flashed a smirk, and the mustang roars to life as Yugi jams the key in the ignition and starts it.

Laying himself out along the back seat with only his closed coat, he let his pants fall to the bottom of the car, he flashed the guy in front of the car a wicked smirk and lowering his head so he was looking up threw his bangs spoke up once.

"No blood stains, I'm not cleaning the car." Meaning anything else Yugi wanted to do was fine right now. He didn't like things being ruined and being given more stress, though it did mean more sex for them when they could finally get down to fucking each others brains out.

"I'm going to find out how they found out where we were and kill that person, slowly and painfully...After making this problem disappear which is after getting fucked by you."

Laying his head on a folded arm he smirked lightly, he was getting comfortable, but he wouldn't fall asleep. "So where are you going to take us?"

"I'll clean it.. " Those wicked looks are the only warning that man had. Yugi is slightly saddened that it's enough and he takes to running, but he has some fun chasing him all the way back to his car, before turning and speeding off in the opposite direction.

" I don't know.. I .. " He sighs, tightening his hold on the steering wheel. He hasn't the slightest problem stripping Kaiba naked, and pinning him to the nearest flat surface, but talking to him is weird. After a moment, he shrugs slightly.

" We've got a full tank so, we'll see. "


End file.
